Cartoon Network (Europe)
Cartoon Network (Europe) is a pan-European digital television channel created by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner and dedicated to showing animated programming. It launched on 17 September 1993. The Pan-European version of Cartoon Network, however, does not air any content owned by Warner Bros. Broadcast Locations All feeds have separate programming. Western Europe Spain receives its own feed with Spanish soundtrack. It's available through satellite platform Digital+ and cable operators and it carries the Toonami block. A local version of the Boomerang channel is also available. France has a localized version of the channel and a localized version of her sister channel Boomerang with French soundtrack. The channel is carried on CanalSat. The Netherlands has its own version of Cartoon Network as well. The channel is available through all major providers including CanalDigitaal, UPC and Ziggo. A Dutch version of Boomerang is also available through most providers. Both channels are exceptionally popular amongst university students. The now-defunct terrestrial broadcaster Yorin used to show Cartoon Network programming on weekday afternoons. Belgium receives the French and Dutch versions of Cartoon Network. Scandinavia In Scandinavia, Cartoon Network was twinned with movie channel TNT in a pan-European version. Cartoon Network ran from 6:00am until 8:00pm CET, with TNT taking over from 8:00pm to 6:00am CET. Some programmes on the pan-European feed were dubbed into Norwegian, Swedish and Danish. 1996, it became a 24-hour channel, as did TNT. However, a version of the channel called TNT & Cartoon Network continued to appear on some providers. In 2000, a regional Scandinavian version of Cartoon Network was created, broadcasting in Swedish, Danish and Norwegian. Most of the programming comes with monophonic English, Swedish, Danish and Norwegian soundtracks. The self-imposed necessity to dub material into three languages takes a heavy toll on the availability of new programs in the feed, which may come late, in smaller amount or not come at all. Existing programming is heavily recycled. The feed has seen an upsurge of commercial advertising in recent years, despite being distributed only on pay-TV. Most of the commercials and announcements on English soundtrack are nevertheless in Danish. In mid-May 2006, the Cartoon Network logo was changed from the original logo to the British one, as well as the pre-show idents and promos were changed to the British style. The Boomerang and Toonami blocks was removed but most of its program content still remains in the channel. Advertising is shown in Swedish. Central Europe Cartoon Network is broadcasting from Warsaw, Poland in Central Europe in three audio versions, Polish, Hungarian and Romanian, since September 1, 1998. Cartoon Network is sharing time with TCM. Cartoon Network is airing 18 hours (3:00 - 21:00 CET) and TCM is airing the other 6 hours (21:00 - 3:00 CET). Since March 1, 2007 Cartoon Network and TCM are now airing 24 hours a day on two different channels. All shows are dubbed in their languages and regional competitions take place there. Advertising is shown in Polish. The shows' premieres in Central Europe are a bit later (about half of the year) after the American premiere. Romania has own feed from January, 2008 with Romanian advertising. From 1 October, 2009 CN was separated in Poland.http://www.ofcom.org.uk/static/tvlicensing/cs/1933.htm Cartoon Network Central Europe is besides cable, IPTV and satellite alternatively also available over Mobile Phone Television in Slovenian Mobitel network. Eastern Europe In Eastern Europe, Cartoon Network is twinned with movie channel TCM. Cartoon Network runs from 5:00am until 11:00pm (Moscow Time), with TCM taking over from 11:00pm to 5:00am (Moscow Time). In Russia, it is available on NTV Plus. In Ukraine, it is available on NTV Plus Ukraine, Poverkhnost and Viasat Ukraine. In Kazakhstan, the channel is available on Katelco Plus. The channel is also available on most cable operators in Eastern Europe. Russian and English audio are available. It was announced that on October 1, 2009 in Bulgaria Cartoon Network will be in Bulgarian and it won't be the pan-European version translated. There will be a new channel which will be for Bulgaria and other countries in Eastern Europe. This Eastern Europe version replaced the pan-European version in the countries in which the new channel airs. Advertising is shown in Russian. Arab World The channel is available 24 hours on beIN Network & ADD. The channel is only available in English. (In the Arab World, the pan-European feed is available.) However, in 10 October 2010 Cartoon Network Arabic launched as a free to air channel that airs shows in Arabic . Also, Boomerang Europe is available on beIN Network & ADD in English, which is also available in Arabic on selected programs. Greece Cartoon Network Greece is part of Cartoon Network Eastern Europe and uses Greek subtitles and advertising. The Channel was launched at summer 2005 and broadcasts from 6am CET to 9pm CET. Before May 31, 2009 the channel used to air on TCM from 9pm CET to 6am CET until the contract between TCM and NOVA Greece expired on May 31, 2009. English is used as spoken language, but Greek subtitles are provided on all the shows. The pan-European feed is available. From 20 October all the shows on Boomerang Greece will be dubbed in Greek. Central & South Africa The channel is available 24 hours on DStv. (In Central & South Africa, the pan-European feed is available). This version of Cartoon Network is broadcast in English. Also, Boomerang Europe is available on DStv. Advertising is shown in English but it is African advertising. Logos File:180px-CN_logo.svg.png|Second logo used from October 14, 2009 to November 2010. File:CARTOON NETWORK logo.png|Third logo used from November 2010 to present. undefined|undefined|link=undefined See also * Cartoon Network around the world External links *List of international sites at the official American website of Cartoon Network References Category:Cartoon Network around the world Category:Administration of this site